


Листья-птицы

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Стихотворение о птицах, живущих на деревьях и маскирующихся под древесные листья. Скажете, таких птиц не бывает? Не загадывайте наперёд, друзья мои, вы просто их не встречали!





	Листья-птицы

Представлю, что лист — это птица.  
Голова, крылья и хвост.  
Но что же ей не сидится,  
Когда дунет осенний мороз?

Всё лето она танцевала,  
Резвясь в небе ночном.  
Но танец окончился, только  
Ветром её унесло.

Высохнет, пылью станет,  
Падёт на землю дождя.  
Но снова метели утихнут,  
И оживёт она.

Вернётся на ветку родную  
И станет зелёным комочком,  
Распустится мягкою почкой  
И снова станет листом.

Представлю, что лист — это птица.  
Он в танце среди других  
Так незаметно кружится.


End file.
